A Cats and Dogs Christmas: Revenge of the Rogues
by ZapWBolt
Summary: The team at Shelter 17 is invited to spend Christmas as D.O.G.! Everyone is excited to see their old friends, but built up tension between Lucky and Patches is ruining the event. Meanwhile, trouble is brewing in the city. The cats may have signed the treaty that said they would no longer fight the dogs during the holidays, but what about the rogue dogs? They made no promises…


"You know something kid? I have to admit, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas," Zap said to Patches as he bit the top off of his candy bone and began to crunch it. "Just like the ones I used to know…" Zap chuckled a bit as he swallowed. "But that's impossible in San Francisco."

Patches shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Snow is fun and all, but we can still have a good time here! We have for the past couple years, even if we were fighting Purrface last year," The young dog took a paw print shaped cookie off of the platter and bit into it.

"Yeah, and now we don't have to worry about fighting on Christmas ever again! At least, if the cats keep their word," Zap finished off his candy bone. "And they will, trust me."

Zap got off of his bed and ambled over to the door to the doghouse. As he peered outside, he noticed how quickly the main floor of H.Q. had changed. The maintenance dogs had already put up the giant tree. A few other agents were helping with other decorations, pinning bows and wreaths everywhere. Another group strung lights over the balconies and another still hung boughs of holly and bells on various doghouses.

"Wow," Patches gasped over Zap's shoulder. "Never seen everyone so excited for the holidays."

Zap nodded. "I'm just glad we're on winter break. We can finally get one now that all criminal activity stops for a month."

"Yeah…" Patches agreed. The reflections of the Christmas lights glistened in his eyes. "I am too…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the tunnels under Shelter 17 were bustling with activity. Dogs ran back and forth, some corralling puppies while some carried supplies. Lucky and Cookie were in the middle of it all directing it. They pointed in every direction, telling members of the team what to do and where to go.

Lucky sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't go. What if something terrible happens while we're gone? What if puppies don't find their perfect people?"

"Lucky," Cookie said firmly but gently. "We all can use a vacation. The rest of the team will be fine without us for a few days. They know what they need to do. It's going to be fine."

Lucky took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "You're right. You're right. The team is well trained. I just want to make sure everything goes according to the plan."

"It will Lucky. It will," Cookie reassured. She then returned to directing the team, her tone of bark changing drastically.

After a little while, Niblet plodded up to Lucky and Cookie. He held a large bag in his mouth, clenching onto the handle with his teeth.

"I packed all of my stuff," Niblet barked, although it sounded more like this: "I packth all of my sthuff."

Lucky nodded. "Uh-huh Niblet. Are Strudel and Squirt packed?"

Niblet dropped the suitcase. "Yeah, but I brought all of the important stuff. I have marshmallows, and ginger bones, and more marshmallows, and peanut butter, and my favorite chew bone, and-" Lucky cut Niblet off.

"That's great Niblet, but I'm sure there will be plenty of Christmas treats at Dog H.Q.," Lucky told Niblet patiently.

"Are you sure Lucky?" Niblet asked worriedly. "Can I just bring one bag of marshmallows just in case?"

"Sure buddy," Lucky nodded again. "Now why don't you go help the other dogs with the pups."

"Okay!" Niblet said eagerly, picking the suitcase back up in his mouth and dashing off.

* * *

Back at D.O.G., the team, had gathered on the main floor. The team consisted of Zap, Patches, Butch, Diggs, Holly, Rocky, Roscoe, Dexter, Blaze, Mistrel, Alley and Catherine. Shenan, the president of H.Q.., Lou, the vice president, Ginger, the main doctor at the H.Q. hospital and Peek, the main scientist at Cov. Ops were also gathered. Several groups of other agents were scattered around the main floor, all of them looking up at the grand tree in the center of H.Q..

"So, what are we waiting for?" Zap asked, looking around at everyone. "Let's get decorating!"

Everyone rushed towards the tree, grabbing ornaments and hanging them carefully on the the prickly branches. Each agent had a personal ornament that they hung on the tree each year. There was also a contest, and the winner would get to put the big, golden star at the top of the tree. Many agents were already climbing up ladders to put their ornaments higher up on the tree. Patches headed up one of the tallest ladders and placed his ornament as high as he could. The dog looked across the tree to see Zap hanging his up at about the same level. The older dog turned to Patches and grinned. Both of them then proceeded back down the tree.

As Patches dropped back onto the ground, he smiled, glancing up at the tree. He couldn't wait to see the glimmering star shining on the very tip top. He felt his heart lift as someone turned on the Christmas music.

After the tree had been decorated with ornaments and tinsel, the agents stepped back to witness the lighting.

"Ready?" Shenan turned to face Peek who was at the light switch, her glasses sliding down her muzzle.

"Ready!" Peek replied with a quick solute.

"Light!" Shenan shouted, and Peek plugged the tree in.

The main floor was suddenly overflowing with a glorious light. The agents gasped in wonder and light poured through H.Q.. Many of the agents had witnessed the tree lighting several times, but they were still in awe. The tree sparkled and glowed, light reflecting off of the glass ornaments. It was a beautiful sight.

After the tree lighting ceremony was over, the agents moved over to a line of tables that

had been set up and covered in an assortment of Christmas goodies. Ginger dog houses, frosted kibble cookies, pork apple pie… There was hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, and of course the traditional beg nog. The agents laughed and talked, eating their treats. A little while later, Shenan climbed up onto the podium. She tapped the mike and held a note card in her paw.

"Alright everyone. It's time to announce the winner of our annual tree star contest." Shenen barked, and the crowd hushed. The president continued. "Drum roll please."

A group of dogs father back on the stage banged and tapped on drums to build up the suspense.

"Now, this year's winner…." Shenan trailed on. "Patches McFrisky!"

Patches gasped. A smile slowly began to spread across his face and he burst through the crowd to the front of the stage. The group of agents clapped happily as Patches was called up onto the stage. Shenan gave him the star. It shimmered in the light. Gold and silver glitter covered it, like it was made of real stardust.

The group of agents followed Patches over to the tree and the young dog began his ascent. He climbed up the tallest ladder, and soon he was at the very top of the tree. He took a deep breath and placed the star gingerly on top. The crowed cheered at the light shone off of the star, making at seem as if it was glowing. Patches smiled and climbed back down the tree.

 _This Christmas is already off to a great start!_ He thought as his paws touched the ground. _I can't wait to see what's next!_

* * *

 **The holiday specials begin! OwO**

 **ZapWBolt here! This is the sequel to my previous Christmas themed fan fic. I may be fixing that one up a little bit soon, but you can go over again read that if you want. Also, the OC 'Holly' is the same as 'Ivy' , but I just changed her name for various reasons. One more thing- In the upcoming chapters there may be references to random Christmas movies. See if you can find them all!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
